Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle
Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle'' (プリティーカントリーアマチュア 新たなる奇跡 Puritī Kantorī Amachua: Aratanaru Kiseki) is Japanese anime series produced by Maiyumeno Academy (or Dream About World and the first reserve media in Worldwide Girls' Pretty Country branch, made under Just Territory (stylized as "Just@Territory), a brand product of Dreaming World. The series produced by Hiroaki Shibata, and written by Akao Deko, who also write the anime Pretty Rhythm (manga). Character designs were handled by Aruya (あるや). The series aired on TV Tokyo network between 2012 to 2014, and succeeded by Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Plot Hundreds of years ago, the Kingdom of Miracle and the Reality Land were friendly places, joined together by a tunnel underneath the mountain that separated the kingdoms. The prince of Miracle Land began fighting with the Duke of Reality Land as the time went on. Each Ruler claimed that their place was better, and it created more and more tension between the two kingdoms. As the rulers continued to fight, the Selfish Empire grew more and more restless. When the fighting didn't stop, a King named Oz punished the two monarchies by banning two lands that once connected them. Generations have passed, the town's have very little interaction now, but still remain bitter to one another. The story follows Yume Sakuraba, a young fourth grade of Tsukikage Academy where they are forbidden to having any Miracle Stone until becoming a princess in Principality of Miracle Land. But things suddenly change when Yume receives a "Forbidden Magic" from top of her hair with the help of a Miracle Idol, Natsume, she became a Miracle Idol and also unknowingly she possesses a 'Legendary Princess Voice'. Season 2 follows Yume and her friends in the fifth grade, who sneak into the Kingdom of Miracle to visit Queen Maria, witness the appearance of a magical rabbit, who is given the name Laura Usagi. As princess law dictates that whoever witnesses a magical rabbit's appearance must take care of it for a year, Yume and the others and once again made witch apprentices tasked with taking care of Laura. Whilst also taking care of the Princess Party, which now has a new manager called Kisaragi Naho, the girls must help Laura transformed into a girl and help her pass several Magic Quests held by four daughters of Queen Maria, Four Princesses. Meanwhile, Prince Oz's assistant named Klaus Henrik Friedrich attempts to kidnap Laura to help aid the Evil Land, later enlisting the help of four young wizards known as the Siren Siblings. At the end of the series, after the princesses help mend relations between the Miracle and Evil Land, they once again give up their powers in order to protect Laura from the past monarchy of the Miracle Land. Season 3 begins when Yume and her friends are in the sixth grade. They meet a four-person idol group known as Princess☆Box. As the series progress, they become best friends. Characters '''Lovely★Miracle Main Characters *Yume Sakuraba (桜庭 ゆめ Sakuraba Yume) *Natsume Aoyama (青山 夏目 Aoyama Natsume) *Chiaki Nijino (虹野 千秋 Nijino Chiaki) *Ran Fujishiro (藤城 蘭 Fujishiro Ran) *Michelle Craft (ミシル・クラフト Mishiru Kurafuto) *Jane Shiratori (白鳥ジェイン Shiratori Jein) *Kaede Yozora (夜空かえで Yozora Kaede) *Fumika Nakamori (中森 ふみか Nakamori Fumika) *Ellie Obata (小田 えり Obata Eri) *Hime Asuka (ひめ・あすか) = Asuka Yamabuki (山吹 あすか''Yamabuki Asuka'') *Sumire Nakagawa (中川 スミレ Nakagawa Sumire) *Laura Usagi (ウサギ・ローラ Usagi Rōra) *Reiko Dojima (堂島 麗子 Dojima Reiko) Scandinavidols *Ichika Endo (遠藤 いちか Endō Ichika) *Haruki Matsuoka (松岡 春木 Matsuoka Haruki) *Wondered (ワンダード Wandādo) = Lisa Jørgensen (リサ・ユールゲンスン Risa Yūrugensun) Princess☆Box *Kim Hye-in (Korean: 김혀인) *Yuka Oruri (大瑠璃 裕香 Ōruri Yūka) *Miho Amahane (天羽 美穂 Amahane Miho) *Noa Tsukimiya (月宮のあ Tsukimiya Noa) *Hina Otoshiro (音城 日菜 Otoshiro Hina) *Aika Tochiotome (栃乙女 愛佳 Tochiotome Aika) *Rio Kagawa (香川 リオ Kagawa Rio) *Nanase Hikami (氷上 ななせ Hikami Nanase) 'Supporting Cast' *Jeon Yong-hwa (Korean: 전용화) *Craig Huffington (クレイグ・ハフィントン Kureigu Hafinton) *Philippe Jeunet (フィリップ・ジューネー Firippu Yoinē) *Vector Craft (ベクター・クラフト Bekutā Kurafuta) *Daichi Azuma (東 大地 Azuma Daichi) *Johann Weiss (ヨハン・ヴァイス Yohann Vaisu) *Henri Rousseau (アンリー・ルーソー Anrī Rōsō) *Koharu Yamaguchi (山口 小春 Yamaguchi Koharu) *Aya Yūki (結城 彩 Yūki Aya) *Naho Kisaragi (如月 ナホ Kisaragi Naho) 'School Staffs' *Hikaru Osanai (小山内 ヒカル Osanai Hikaru) *Tomoe Kotohara (琴原 トモエ Kotohara Tomoe) *Mahiru Shikyoin (紫京院 真昼 Shikyōin Mahiru) 'Magical People' *Queen Maria (マリア女王 Maria Joō) *Prince Heinrich (ハインリッヒ王子様 Hainrihhi Ōji-sama) (Ruler - Principality of Miracle) *Real the Duke (リール公爵 Rīru Kōshaku) (Ruler - Kingdom of Reality) *Four Princesses (四ツ姫 Yottsu Hime) *Su-Pyon (スピョン Su Pyon) Villains *King Oz (オジュ王様 Oju Ōji) *Klaus the Nobleman (クロース貴族 Kurōsu Kizoku) *Johnny (ジョニー Jonī) *Siren Siblings (サイレン兄弟 Sairen Kyōdai) Theme Songs Opening Theme #Momoiro Sparkling (桃色スパーリング) by C-ute (Ep 1-25) #Song for Smiling by Sakuragakuin (Ep 26-50) #Mugendai Shojo A (無限大少女 A) by Cheeky Parade (Ep 51-75) #Wakudoki shitaii! (わくドキしたいっ!) by i☆Ris (Ep 76-101) #Koi no Magical Sweets (恋のマジカル・スウィーツ) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 102-126) Ending Theme #H na Kuni no Kyouiku Jijō (Hな国の教育事情) by MOSAIC.WAV (Ep 1-25) #Wonderful Journey by Sakuragakuin (Ep 26-50) #Yūyake Sora ni Mata Ashita (夕焼け空にまた明日) SUPERGiRLS (51-75) #Atarashii Koi no Uta (新しい恋の歌) by Negicco (Ep 76-101) #Koi no Hanabi (恋の花火) by Dorothy Little Happy (Episode 76-101) #Sora-iro no Kiseki (空色のキセキ) by SUPERGiRLS (Ep 102-126) Trivia *''Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle'' is the first series with more than one Japanese character, succeeded by Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. In this case, 3. *A manga adaption ran from 2009-2011, written by Nishimura Tomoko, and serialised in Ciao magazine. *A game adaption was released in 2014 for Wii U titled Pretty Country Amateure: Land of Miracle. *Unlike many Pretty Country/Story of World series that have different clothing outfits for Spring/Summer and Autumn/Winter, both the casual outfits and school uniforms for character of A New Miracle are worn year-round. *Prior to the anime's final episode, this was the last reserve series to be titled under Pretty Country name. Category:Pretty Country media